


Isn't Everybody

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, M/M, Series: Alienated Affections, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-01-20
Updated: 2001-01-20
Packaged: 2018-11-11 06:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray gets married.  And then he gets divorced.  (part two of nine)This story is a sequel toGetting By.





	Isn't Everybody

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Isn't Everybody?

Standard Disclaimer. "*sigh* Let's just skip this part, shall we?" Oh HORROR! Not a Mountie in sight. No slash either. How did this happen? Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to or visit http://members.nbci.com/dueSou and http://www.learnlink.emory.edu/~sdelcul

Much thanks to Kathleen, my wedding consultant. 

# Isn't Everybody?

\--She's been good to me and she deserves better than this.--   
\--980, "The hardest thing"   


* * *

Angela Spallanzani loves me. And we're getting married today. I can't  
wait to be happy. This is the beginning of the rest of my life. I'll  
get promoted to detective and we'll have a family and everything will  
be perfect.

She looked beautiful in her dress. It was full of lace, with long sleeves and a high neck. Perfect for showing off her slender waist. Her hair was down, curling gracefully around her face. He'd never really seen it down before, most of the time she wore it up and out of her face. Their eyes met for a moment and only her eyes kept him calm. Marrying her would be like floating downstream. Calm. Smooth. Peaceful. 

"Raymond Francis Vecchio, wilt thou take Angela Maria Spallanzani, here present, for thy lawful wife, according to the rite of our Holy Mother, the Church?" 

"I will." 

"Angela Maria Spallanzani, wilt thou take Raymond Francis Vecchio, here present, for thy lawful husband, according to the rite of our Holy Mother, the Church?" 

"I will." 

Even so, Ray let out a deep breath. Everything had to be perfect today. 

"Please join hands and repeat after me." 

"I, Raymond Vecchio-" 

"I, Raymond Vecchio-" 

"Take you, Angela Spallanzani-" 

"Take you, Angela Spallanzani-" 

"To have and to hold from this day forward-" 

"To have and to hold from this day forward-" 

"For better, for worse-" 

"For better, for worse-" 

"For richer, for poorer-" 

"For richer, for poorer-" 

"In sickness and in health-" 

"In sickness and in health-" 

"Till death do us part." 

"Till death do us part." 

His part was over now, and he barely registered as Father Rodriguez asked Angie the same questions. 

"Till death do us part." 

The priest continued. "I unite you in marriage, in the name of the Father, and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit. Amen" 

He almost yelped when cool water landed on his face. 

"Our help is in the name of the Lord." 

His voice overlapped with Angie's as they continued, "Who made heaven and earth." 

"Lord, hear my prayer." 

"And let my cry come unto Thee." 

"The lord be with you." 

"And with your spirit." 

With rings in hand, the priest went on. "Bless, O Lord, this ring, upon which we invoke a blessing in thy name; that she who is to wear it, being true to her husband in all things, may abide in peace according to Thy will, and live with him always in well-requited affection. Though Christ our Lord. Amen." 

His hands were trembling as he took the ring from Father Rodriguez and placed it on Angie's left hand. She smiled, probably thinking it was sweet that he was nervous. "With this ring I thee wed, and promise thee my fidelity." 

He snuck a glance at his father during Angie's part of the ceremony. He was actually almost smiling. That was a first. His hand went out under its own power as Angie slid his ring on. Interestingly enough he could see his reflection in the ring. The fun house mirror effect was quite appropriate. 

"In the name of the Father, and the Son and the Holy Spirit. Amen. Let us pray." The entire congregation intoned. "Look with favor, we beseech Thee, O lord, upon these Thy servants, and deign in Thy goodness to protect the institution which Thou hast established for the increase of the human race, that those who are now made one according to Thy will, may be safegarded by Thy protection. Through Christ our Lord. Amen." 

The rest of the night passed by just as quickly for Ray. He mind didn't return until it was all over and he and Angie were alone. Then he cried. 

* * *

  
I guess it's time. It's not like our problems were fixing themselves,  
but I just never figured it would end. Not like this. Divorce. What a  
harsh word. Ma still hasn't spoken to me about it. She just pretends  
that nothing happened. Maybe in her eyes, Ange and I are still married.

"A pen that works would be helpful. Why is there never a pen when you need one to sign your @#$^%W divorce papers!!?" Frustrated he threw the cheap plastic pen across the room. "Great. Now I'm talking to myself. Next stop, the loony bin." 

A glance at the mirror on his dresser froze him. He looked awful, all pale skin and bags under his eyes. Sighing, he grabbed another pen. With a flourish of an Al's Garage pen, he signed away the past six years of his life. 


End file.
